


Nice Free Meal

by Candywii666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Implied Hunk/Keith, Implied Shiro/Lance - Freeform, M/M, idk how to tag here, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/pseuds/Candywii666
Summary: Based of this post (http://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/107809127723/imagine-your-otp-proposing-repeatedly-at-different). It was really fun to write but I only spent like 15 minutes on it and didn't edit it so yeah don't judge me please.





	Nice Free Meal

It was just like any other night out. Hunk and Lance found a relatively expensive place to pig out and treat themselves. At least, Hunk thought it was a regular night, that is until Lance started fidgeting more than normal. Before he could ask what was wrong though, Lance started to speak. 

"Hunk, I know this is kind of sudden, and this isn't exactly how I wanted it to happen-"

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Of course he and Lance had talked about it before, but Hunk had never thought it would really happen. I mean, Lance isn't crazy enough to go though with it, right?   
Wrong.

"- but I would be an idiot to let you walk out of my life again."   
Nice touch Lance. Hat's off.

Lance took a dramatic pause and looked deep into Hunk's eyes, purely to make Hunk squirm uncomfortably (and maybe to attract the attention of some other patrons. Lance was nothing if not a drama queen,) 

With an unnecessarily loud scraping of his chair, Lance got down on one knee beside the table and took another dramatic moment to "find his words" As if he hasn't been practicing his speech since we first talked. Such a drama queen. Hunk smiled at Lance with a mix of exasperation and endearment. He loved that idiot more than he cared to admit.

"So, um, Hunk, buddy, you mean the world to me. From the first day I met you, you've been such an amazing friend. From that time you helped me get an earring from that pig," Hunk gave an honest to god smile at the thought of the wild pig chase the first day he met Lance, "to just sitting on the bed cuddling with me when I needed it, you've always been there. I don't want to spend another moment with out you buddy." 

A few tears started to form at the corners of Hunk's eyes. Lance always did know how to tug at Hunk's heartstrings, it was one of the things that made the pair click so well. 

Lance pulled out a little but from his pocket, and held it in front of him. "Will you, Hunk Garret, do me the honor of becoming the next member of the McClain clan?" 

Hunk was speechless. He looked between Lance and the ring for a moment before vigorously nodding his head, a few tears streaking shiny paths down his cheeks. Cheers and applause erupted around their table as Lance stood, dopey grin plastered across his face. Lance took the intricately carved gold band out of the black velvet box and slid it onto Hunk's hand. Lance pulled Hunk in for a brief yet passionate kiss, wiping away the tears now falling freely from Hunk's eyes. After one of the best hugs Lance had ever received, the pair sat in their seats, hands clasped and brandishing Hunk's new ring to the air. 

A waiter hurried over to their table with a bottle of champagne. "Congratulations you two! Don't worry about the bill, your meal is on the house tonight. Please, enjoy this complementary bottle of wine as well." And with that, they scampered off. 

Hunk smiled at the retreating waiter, composing himself before glancing down at his newly decorated left hand. "Lance I can't believe you actually did that," Hunk said with a small chuckle. 

"Are you kidding me? Best way I've gotten a free meal in a long time." Lance's smile turned up mischievously. He glanced around the restaurant before seeing the glint of a camera aimed directly at the table. "I wonder if Pidge can get us some security footage of 'the moment'," he wondered. 

"As much as I would like to watch that tape, I don't think Keith would be super ok with that impromptu kiss you gave me. He get's pretty jealous sometimes." Hunk shifted nervously in his chair, as if his boyfriend was waiting around the corner to scorn him for his laps in loyalty. 

"Good point. Shiro probably wouldn't be too happy with me either..." Lance looked a little dejected, but the moment quickly passed and he directed his attention back to Hunk. "You have to do it next time buddy," Hunk look incredulous, and Lance let out a laugh. "Yeah man, you owe me! I expect a fully fledged proposal next week when we have guys night."

Lance looked down at his plate. Food tasted so much better when it was free.


End file.
